Utterly Brilliant
by RanKuro
Summary: One year after the final battle in Paris. Hermione comes up with the most brilliant plan ever and quite simple too. Go back in time and save everyone. Simple plan yet she never planned for the wierd things that happen to her. warning shoujo ai/yuri
1. Chapter 1

Author note: It has been a while since I last written anything so I hope I am not too rusty. The other stories I have I suppose I am going to say are dead except for the She's the man one so. The others are up for grabs (I doubt anyone's going to want them though). If enough reviews are left I will try to keep this story alive. Please be nice I am just a poor fanfic writer.

Warning: Characters don't belong to me they belong to JK Rowling. Better find that back button if you aren't interested in reading any sort of fic that involves any sort of yuri or shoujo ai.

* * *

Utterly Brilliant ……

**In the Wilderness of France **

**Date: May 2, 1999**

Hands carefully cradled a gold goblet which glimmered in the light of the moon. The glade was deathly silent except for the gently breeze that ruffled the grass and the leaves on the trees. The yellow flames of the candles flickered with each gentle sweep of the wind yet resiliently kept burning. Weary hazel eyes carefully examined the ritual circle. It had taken her a year of undisturbed study and careful calculations to perfect the ritual and she wanted everything to be perfect. There would be no second chance should the ritual fail. The carefully calculated coordinates and the day down to the last second for her desired destination were perfectly centered in the circle.

'Who would have thought that I would be performing a dark ritual' she mused her eyes twinkling in amusement. 'Ron and Harry must be laughing their head off where ever they are.' Hermione's eyes dulled at the reminder that her best mates had died only a year ago the very same day. Sure they the golden trio had triumphed yet it had come at a heavy price.

First it had been Ron his head ripped off by a cutting curse and then poor Ginny whose death was too gruesome to tell. Tears welled up in her eyes as she relived the deaths of her friends. If she could get the ritual to work she would be able to go back in time and save her best mates. With a violent shake of her head she threw off those thoughts and focused. With a quick glance above to make sure that all the planets were really aligned and actually in existence she commenced the ritual.

With a careful tip the dark liquid in the goblet to spill out and onto the lines she had drawn in the grass. Magically the liquid followed the line and traced out the rest of the ritual lines before flaring to life with a red glare of light. A thin grim smile slipped across her face as she flung the goblet aside and stepped into the circle slipping a knife out of her belt.

'This will work. I will make this work.' She grit her teeth as she sliced her palm open. A drop of blood lazily rolled down her hand and landed in the center of the circle. For a second all was still and then an eye blinding flash of light with nauseating tug and then darkness. With that the most brilliant witch that the magical world had ever seen since Rowena Ravenclaw disappeared without a trace except for the discarded goblet lying discarded in the lush grass.

**Wizarding Community Paris, France**

**Time: 17:05**

**Date: May 2, 1998**

With a jolt she landed on her knees on the cool coble stone of the street knife clattering out of her grasp at the harsh landing. Hermione blinked trying to rid herself of her pixilated vision. As her vision became steadily better she could make out the ritual circle still around her pulsing in with a purple light. Carefully she stood up. With a glance around her, the witch made sure she was in the right location.

The same cobbled streets not yet painted in blood, and the same shops without the broken windows highlighted by bright hunger of fire that had lined the street the night of the last battle. She was definitely in the right location.

With a flick of her wrist her wand slid into her hand. All she had to do was dispel the circle and she would be follow her plan and save all her friends.

'finite in-' Suddenly there was a scream and then a red bolt of energy sizzled past her face and impacted with the brick wall behind her blasting her forward. She grit her teeth as she crashed into the ground and then hurriedly checked that she was still within the ritual circle.

'that was close' mentally she sighed in relief while on the outside she tried to get a grasp of the situation. Her eyes were drawn to the source of the scream. To the witch's horror she had accidentally gained herself a front row seat of what would be Fleur Delacour's last moments in the mortal realm. The death eater raised his wand a cruel spell forming at the tip of his tongue. Hermione's brain rushed into over drive, and a spell slipped out of her mouth and her wand mechanically followed with the necessary movements.

"FLIPENDO!" The death eater jerked in surprise and then was flung into a metal pole which was wrenched up from the ground and the death eater crashed through the brick wall and then with loud clang had impacted with the wall the metal vault within the building

'well that was really way too over powered'. Taking in a deep breath she tried to collect herself. 'I'm forgetting something aren't I' she questioned herself as she felt the annoying sensation at the back of her mind. The once purple light flashed into a dark red.

"oh goody." Hermione deadpanned. Yup the most brilliant witch that the magical world had ever seen since Rowena Ravenclaw had forgotten in the heat of the moment that if a spell with lots of magic in it was used while the time ritual circle was still activated. The time ritual would perform the spell it was designed to do but send the user to a random location and time, and unfortunately for the clever witch there is no way to stop it.

Hermione crossed her legs propped her elbow up on her knee and plopped her head on top of her hand.

'Well there is nothing I can do now' she thought as she stared amusedly at the hole in the wall that she had caused with the spell. 'too bad the death eater didn't punch through that metal vault too cause that would have been awesome.' The circle hummed and Hermione could feel the spell readying to send her somewhere. Just as she was beginning to fade from that time she found confused icy blue eyes staring into hers. Hermione's mouth curled up into a grin at the thought of phlegm being so confused at seeing her like this. Then darkness.

**Somewhere**

With a jolt Hermione landed comfortably on her but, knees still crossed, her elbow still propped up on her knee, her head still resting on her hand, and a grin still plastered on her face. Hoping to not have replay of what happened a second ago. She scooped up her wand and dispelled the ritual circle. The purple light from the circle faded and the little flames of the candles winked out. With that Hermione Granger was left stranded in some time with only an open cut on her palm and a bloodied knife as a reminder of the ritual spell she had just performed.

" Well….I messed that up."


	2. Lucky Hermione

Author note: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to the people who have given me reviews they made me really happy. I really hope you like this chapter though it is a bit wild. I really want to hit 20 reviews or more on this fic so please review but no flaming please. Oh by the way I am not going to even try to write in French so anything with [ ] around it is in French. Hope this chapter isn't too crazy for you all. Enjoy ^-^.

Warning: Characters don't belong to me they belong to JK Rowling or whoever else. Better find that back button if you aren't interested in reading any sort of fic that involves any sort of yuri or shoujo ai.

**Ch 2 -Lucky Hermione**

'Gah!' With a tired sigh Hermione ran a hand through her hair as she tried to take stock of the situation as she stowed her wand away in its holster.

'1. I am currently stranded in some unknown time.' The witch bent over and picked up her knife which she carefully concealed in her pants. ' unknown…..oh…..never mind…I'm definitely still in France.' She amended her statement as she eyed a French poster advertising a French restaurant. 'what to do now' mused the witch as she tapped a finger thoughtfully against her chin and then rolled her eyes as she noticed three guys strutting towards her.

'great I am so getting out of here' with a flick of her hair she disappeared into a crowd of people who happened to be walking. As she was blissfully walking keeping pace with the crowd an hand clamped down on her arm and a wand pressed into her back.

"EH!" She yelped unable to move in her surprise. The wand pressed harder into her back and all she could hear was a quietly muttered "Stupefy".

Her thoughts as the world faded and her legs gave out was, 'wow this really isn't my lucky day.'

**Xxx**

As she swam back to consciousness her ears were treated with ear drum shattering shrieks.

[YOU FOOL!!!!!!] There was a meaty smack and then a groan.

[bbbut sir you said to retrieve whoever the ring indicated to be the one] A low growling sound reverberated off the walls and Hermione felt chills run up her spin. Then there was a piggish squeal of pain.

[IDIOT! For sure the ring would indicate a boy. If you thought that this was a boy you need to get both of your eyes replaced!!!!!!!!!!!!]

'uh did I just get mistaken as a guy…………' mused Hermione half amused and half irritated at what had just occurred. 'Perhaps I could slip out of here now while they argue.' She attempted to raise her head only to discover with a rattle of chain she was chained to whatever she was laying on, and whatever she was laying on was definitely not comfortable.

[Tch we will debate this later our specimen is awake.] There was a heavy thud, and then a sneering face appeared in Hermione's view.

[Hello dearie.] The man stroked his tiny brown mustache.

[uh hi]

[I see you discovered our little precautions] he chuckled.

[Yup I did. Mind letting me go now, I mean you have no need for me cause your uh wonderful assistant picked up the wrong person.] she flashed a hopeful smile.

[oh my, you aren't enjoying our hospitality are you.] the man gave an over dramatized pout that made Hermione quite …disturbed.

[yeah rather bad accommodations. It is rather uncomfortable….so um what am I lying on anyways?] An insane spread across the man's lips, and his dark eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement.

[Just a skeleton.]

[a skeleton?.............] With a sickeningly cheerful grin the man confirmed that to the witch's horror she was in fact laying on a skeleton. The freaked out Gryffindor frantically turned her head to the side only to find she was staring into the cheerful toothy grin of a skull partially embedded in stone.

[GAHHHHH! Let me out!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!] she floundered in her restraints terrified at the thought of what she was lying on.

"Impedimenta" Wildly thrashing limbs froze and she stared wildly at the man who daintily flourished his wand in front of her face and with a sing song voice said, [my entertaining little specimen, I can't have you wrecking what is needed for the ritual.]. He laughed gleefully at her horrified eyes.

[There just isn't enough time for me to find a male specimen so you will have to do.] With an evil grin he pocketed his wand and almost from thin air appeared a thin knife which glimmered in the flickering light of the torches. [Don't worry it won't hurt a bit].

**XXX **

Hermione bit back a scream of agony as the knife slowly etched symbols into the flesh of her right arm. At times the knife the man wielded would purposefully cut so deep that she could feel it scrap along her bones. She had long lost track of how long this had been going on but so far she had a long string of symbols on both her legs and her other arm. If she had to rate the pain on a torture scale it was almost on par with the torture session with Bellatrix.

[All done] announced the man as he stood back to examine his handy work. Hermione glared at him from her still frozen position on the skeleton. He took note of her expression and smiled cheerfully and said, [oh cheer up it didn't hurt that much. Smile]. With a finger dipped in her blood he painted a smile on her face. [there don't you feel so happy now] He grinned at her disturbed stare when a little bell sounded. [Oh! It is time now isn't it] exclaimed the man.

[Yes master, it is time] chimed in a series of voices behind him.

[Good good we should get this going before the ritual time is lost.] He addressed his cloaked followers in a series of tasks before turning back to the immobile witch. [Well it was fun playing with you my fine little specimen. In a few minutes you will be reborn as the Red Serpent's greatest weapon.] With a cackle of delight he spun around.

[Master, the sacrifice is ready] Out of the corner of her vision Hermione could make out a woman who struggled in the iron grip of her captor.

[Ah, thank you. I almost forgot.] Another cloaked man handed a long knife to the man. The man gently cupped the fear stricken woman's face. [Fear….it feels so sweet. Don't worry your death won't be for nothing. Your sacrifice will bring us to glory.] With a swift slash of the knife and a disgusting spray of blood the woman was free from her frail body. Hermione's eyes widened in terror, as she watched the woman's blood spill across the floor flashes of all the deaths she had witness during the last battle flickered in front of her eyes: Luna……..Nevil…..Ginny………..Ron and then poor Harry. A harsh slap against her face jolted her from her memories, and the man's cruel face appeared in front of hers.

[Tch don't space out. You will miss all the fun.] He straightened and dumped a bowl of the woman's blood on the skull in front of Hermione's face. [Alright everything is set. Oh right got to get this off of you, don't know what will happen during the ritual if you have that on.] A handkerchief appeared in his hand and he roughly rubbed off the red smile he had painted on her face. As he moved away from her and to the outside of the ritual circle one of his minions opened a curtain allowing blood red moon to pour its bloody light into the room. The light in the room increased as the ritual circle and all symbols related to it flared to life.

A scream built up in her throat as the symbols on etched into her flesh flared to life with a black life and pain built up in her body. The spell that had held her immobile faded and her body arched up off the horrid slab of stone. The chain around her neck choked off her scream as she strained against her restraints which cut into her flesh. A pressure in her head built up. Her final thought before being once more claimed by darkness was from a little corner piece of her brain, that was amazingly unaffected to the pain, was that, 'the pain was just like being stuck in a room listening to Barney for a week.'


	3. The Merry Adventures

Author note: Really happy thank you so much to the people who have given me reviews. If you are reading this I am glad I didn't lose you all in that last crazy chapter (sorry if it did confuse you though T-T). I am having a bit of trouble with the next chapter. So it would be nice to find a beta reader. So if you are willing just drop me an email. Once again anything with [ ] around it is in French. For anything in parseltongue is going to be / /. Have fun ^-^

Warning: Characters don't belong to me they belong to JK Rowling or whoever else. Better find that back button if you aren't interested in reading any sort of fic that involves any sort of yuri or shoujo ai or perhaps the best word for it would be femslash.

**Ch 3 - The Merry Adventures with the Red Serpents**

**Dreamscape**

Lungs burned with effort and blood pounded through his body, feet slapping against the moist ground. With a grunt he leapt off the shore his jump carrying him only a few feet from the shore.

The soles of his boots dipped briefly beneath the surface of the water before something solid rose up under him. Silver scales glistened in the dim light of the marshy land.

/youngling you nearly went for another swim/ hissed the gigantic serpent, tongue flicking out in amusement as it slithered through the water. The rail thin boy settled comfortably on the head of the serpent.

/thanks Ra, mum would kill me if I took another dip in the water./

/ah yes, I remember what happened last time you took a dip, in your best clothes too. Dear Elizabeth made you hunt the gnomes in the garden without help or magic. I never knew those little snacks could run so fast./ the boy grimaced as he recalled his punishment. He too hadn't known that the little garden gnomes could be so fast on their little feet too until he had to chase them around the garden. It was like they were there one second and then in the next second, the gnomes would be clear across the garden.

/youngling you are home,/ the serpent glided to a stop and lowered its head letting the boy step onto solid land.

/Thanks again Ra, I will try to visit you and your mate later. Bye./ With a pat to the gigantic scaled head the boy ran to the house. With a flick of his wrist he spelled the door open and charged into the house. What little light from the swamp was swallowed up in the gloom of the house. The small lights of candles flickered as he swept into the house. The once childish charge changed into a delicate walk as if to not awaken something within the house.

'what's going on?' he questioned as he moved warily through the house. Usually at this time the house would be well lit and his mother would be in the kitchen supervising the house elves. A soft muffled sound reached his ears as he crept by the empty kitchen. The stairs creaked as he stepped on them no matter how much he tried to move stealthily. The silver haired boy followed the noise to his parent's room.

Dread weighed down his heart and endless questions flew about his mind like panicked birds. His hand closed around the knob and twisted the bronze knob before easing the door open. The smell of incense twisted about the room. A single candle burned valiantly on the bedside table. There appeared to be a lump in the bed. His attention was drawn to the source of the sounds that had brought him to the room. His mother the stern and impassive yet incredibly kind woman, he had never seen her like this. Her dark grey hair pooled across the bed and her slim kneeling figure was wracked with sobs.

Her normally hyperactive snake familiar lay passively coiled on the floor nudging the unresponsive form of his father's snake familiar.

/mum/ he managed to hiss out. His mother's bent figure straightened at the bedside and in a flurry of movement he found himself engulfed in a crushing embrace.

/Salazar/ she sobbed as her nails dug painfully into his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her trying to provide her with some sort of comfort. From over her shoulder he could make out what was on the bed. The strong pale hands that had taught him how to hunt and how to cast spells lay still on the bed covers. What drew Salazar's attention the most was his father's eyes. Whenever he had managed to accomplish a particular spell there was never any words of praise, yet he always knew his father was proud from the way his father's grey eyes seemed to glow with pride. Salazar senior's eyes didn't glow with their silent fire. Instead the eyes were dully staring at the ceiling as if seeing something beyond the wooden planks of the ceiling.

'Father is alright. He is just resting' He thought to himself before a little corner of his brain corrected, 'he is dead'. His finger's clutched the back of his mother's shirt as the weight of the word hit him. 'Dead?' he questioned himself.

'Dead'

**Real World**

'What a strange dream. Why would I be dreaming about that muggle born hater?' Hermione questioned herself as she swam back to consciousness.

[looky looky, Ms. Specimin is waking up]. The cheery rat thin face of her captor greeted her as her vision blurred back into clarity. [Good good, I thought that you were never going to wake up.] The thin man did a little jig as Hermione strained to sit up only to end up lying on her back. [Oh dear that is problematic. You can't seem to move. I was hoping to test your abilities as soon as you woke up. No matter.] He chirped and then wandered around the room.

The room was like a room in the palace of Versaille, sunlight streamed through the windows, and reflected off of the polished marble floor. The click of shoes on marble brought Hermione's attention to the man. In his hand was an ornate collar which looked like it was made up of multiple plates of silver with little hydrographs etched into the metal. [Now stay still little specimen] Hermione tried to struggle as he slipped the collar around her neck yet found to her annoyance her weak body wouldn't obey her commands. With a click and a few silently muttered words from her captor the collar was locked around her neck. He stepped back and examine the collar, [ well that looks very good on you. I bet you are wondering what it is?] He questioned her with a teasing smile and her only response was a glare. [my my do be nice. I did after all give you such a pretty gift.] He pouted and tapped the collar around her neck, [ don't you want to know?].

[ please do tell monsieur…?] she managed to drawl out as she ached one eyebrow. He flashed a smile, [Monsieur Francois, dearie. But anyways the necklace does something.].

[something…….]

[Yes something] with a wink and a few bouncy strides, he was across the room opening the door. As he was exiting he paused, [ oh you might not want to try to escape my dear cause that would be rather….painful, and my little examination of your abilities that will occur in thirty minutes will end your unfortunate demise. Tata see you in thirty minutes.] with a jaunty wave he disappeared into the corridor and the door to her beautiful prison room banged shut.

**10 min later**

Slowly she felt her strength return to her limbs and she carefully sat up.

'What should I do?' she questioned herself as she peered about the room and found her eyes drawn to the window.

'Escape....What would happen if I do stay here?' She fingered the collar trying to find a way to pull it off. Then gave a yelp as it burned her fingers slightly. Of course the collar would be spelled against pulling it off she scolded herself.

'I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here and find out save everyone.' Joints popped into place as she moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. Her muscles screamed in agony and the world swirled for a second before righting itself. Carefully the young witch took the necessary steps to the window. As she moved to the window she mentally noted that for some reason the floor was closer to than normal then shrugged the thought aside citing that it could be just an visual miscalculation considering she had most likely been knocked out for a while. Without further ado she hooked her fingers around the latch and nudged the window open. Nothing. Gathering her courage she nudged the window further open. Nothing.

"he must have been bluffing" she muttered to herself as the reasonable voice at the back of her mind told her not to risk it. She huffed and winced as she raised her leg and planted her foot on the window sill then heaved herself up. As she heaved up she felt something like static at her fingertips and then electricity leaped across her skin. Suddenly the cool marble of the floor pressed against her back as she writhed in pain. Then as abruptly as it had started the pain cut off and Hermione found herself slipping back into blissful darkness.

'Well I guess he was not bluffing after all.'


	4. Conscious In Hell

**Author note: Wow hey it has been a really long long time. Sorry for the wait, school has been absolutely insane, I was having a hard time with the action scenes. So yeah here you go, and I am off to start the next chapter. But it will probably be a while until I post it up so yeah sorry. ****Can you guys please fulfill my goal of getting 15 review for this chapter. That would be most amazing if you guys do so without futher ado enjoy.****Have an amazing Thanksgiving ^-^. Once again anything with [ ] around it is in French. For anything in parseltongue is going to be / /. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Characters don't belong to me they belong to JK Rowling or whoever else. Better find that back button if you aren't interested in reading any sort of fic that involves any sort of yuri or shoujo****ai or perhaps the best word for it would be femslash.**

**Ch 4 - Title**

**Some time later**

[Wakey wakey little weapon] came a teasing voice as Hermione slowly peeled her eyelids back. [Good you are awake. I see you didn't take my little warning to heart hmmm. That must have been quite a shock for you.] Francois snickered. Hermione glared at the man biting back the urge to give a witty comment. [Aw no witty comment? That is so sad.] There was a pop and Francois abruptly diapparated leaving Hermione glaring into the space he had recently occupied.

Then with a pop he reappeared, [oh by the way. You might want to get up unless you want to be squished. Have fun] With that he disapparated again.

"Whaa?" Her slightly electrocuted mind tried to kick back into gear when she abruptly found a gigantic foot hovering over her. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly finding a burst of energy in her limbs she pushed herself into a log roll to avoid the gigantic foot that came crashing down. Debris clouded her vision temporarily blinding her, and she attempted to heave herself to her feet despite her protesting muscles. The dust cloud slowly disipated and the young witch found herself staring at a monstrous mountain troll.

"A MOUNTAIN TROLL! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope not kidding you kid" chimed in Francois. With his voice in heavily accented English enhanced by a soronorus spell. "You had better take it out soon before it decides to flatten you.". The troll blinked stupidly at her before letting out a loud roar and then hauled its club up onto its shoulder. Automatically Hermione flicked her wrist and waited for the familiar feel of a wand slipping into her grasp, yet found she was only grasping air.

"Eh!" She peered up her sleeve only to find that her wand wasn't in its wand holder. "Wand wand wand wand" The witch frantically patted herself down searching for her wand before locating something her pocket. Quickly she whipped it out only to find it was her ritual knife.

"Uhh..." Her mouth dropped open as she realized the knife was her only weapon. How was she going to survive this?

"Oh you were looking for this?" She followed the voice and found the man seated at a table on a balcony. He teasingly twirled her wand as he sipped from a champaign glass.

"Give it!" Hermione shouted as she glanced nervously at the troll who appeared to be preparing to squash her like a bug under its club.

[Nope. Have fun] came the cheerful response as the club swung down and she flung herself to the side. As she came up on her knees she reached into herself attempting to pull at her magic and cried, "Accio Wand!". There was a slight spark of something happening but there was no familiar rush of magic or a wand flying to her. "uh" She blinked. Her mind racing to figure out why she couldn't seem to use her magic and more importantly how to survive her little troll encounter.

[oh dear no wandless magic whatever shall we do!] Francois wailed dramatically before pretending to faint. [You need your wand don't you? Hmm?] He waved the wand around.

"Yeah so just give it." Hermione shouted just barely escaping the troll's attempt to step on her again.

[Well, how about this?] With a maniacal grin Francois held the wand in both hands and then with barely any effort he snapped the wand. There was an angry spark of magic that played across the wand for a moment lighting up the man's cruel face. [Now what are you going to do now?] He cackled as he cast the now useless wand over his shoulder as the young witch stared in shock. That wand had gone through so much with her. For five years it had been a part of her life. The witch stared in shock only to be practically blinded by flying shrapnel causing her to scramble away to the corner of the arena.

'what should I do?' Her super brain raced for answers as she ran. Then her brain stumbled upon her memory of what she had read on mountain trolls. "Its weakness is its head. I can do this." She mumbled under her breath as she slipped a bit on the gravel as she skidded to a halt.

With a sense of dread she knew what she would have to do and it wasn't going to be pretty. There had to be another way to stop the troll. Magic was out of the question what options did that leave her. Abruptly the troll swung the club and she rolled aside and a piece of shrapnel whizzed by just missing her right eye but sliced a long gash across her cheek bone. Reflexively she clapped a hand over the bleeding wound and tried to ignore the burning sensation.

'Its going to kill me if I don't kill it. I can't die now.' Her clutched the knife tighter until her knuckles turned white. She watched as the troll raised the club up focusing all her attention on its every move. With a jarring thud the club embedded itself in the floor raising dust. Quickly Hermione gathered herself together coughing slightly as she inhaled dust, and as her vision swam with tears. She hauled herself onto a giant arm. Internally she cringed as she desperately clung to filthy arm hair and dragging herself slowly onto its back as the troll howled and stomped, shaking frantically trying to dislodge her. Stubbornly she clung to its head as she held her knife ready.

'I'm sorry.' Then she struck aiming for somewhere on the trolls head, the long ritual knife sinking into an eye socket. The beast let out a pitiful wail and then shivered for a second before crashing to the ground like a gigantic tree flinging Hermione off and landing her painfully on her back where she lay gasping heavily.

A loud clapping noise broke the silence [well done well done]. Francois stood from where he was sitting. [That was very good for a trial run.].

"You call that a trial run! I just killed an living thing! It isn't some sort of programmed robot!" Hermione screamed at him enraged with his indifference towards the creature.

[Tch just a troll. They are unimportant vermin. Since you are so worried about these creatures.] He snapped his fingers and a gate that she hadn't noticed before rolled up. The ground shook as three trolls in armor stormed into the room their eyes maddened with rage. [You could see first hand how large their population is.] With a cackle of laughter he disappeared.

Harpies, goblins, acromantulas, dragons, boggarts, kelpies, etc. Anything that could at least crawl had been pitted against her in the darkness of the arena. How long she had been down there fighting for her life? A day? Weeks? Months? Yet in her beautiful prison of a room everything looked just as if she had left for an hour, the sun peeking just barely over the edges of the trees. Hermione shivered as as she sat curled in the corner of the room the tatters of her clothes were stained with dried blood of all sorts of colors. Memories of the countless fights flashing through her mind with each gory win etched into her mind.

The only good thing she could remember is that after every ten or so battles there was a break where every wound was healed no matter how much she protested. Each protest lead to a mild shock where the pain just incapacitated her rather than knocked her unconscience. Then from a goblet she would be administered some sort of potion. Just recalling the memory of the potion made her stomach lurch as she could practically feel the vile blood tasting liquid slip down her throat. It only took a second before the potion kicked in and her wounds burned closed with a pain just like the cruciatus curse.

Hermione fingered her hair which reached to about her earlobe on the right side of her head while the hair on the left side of her head still reached down to just below her shoulders. The reason for her rather crude hair cut was a particularly nasty kelpie that had grabbed onto her hair stubbornly and refused to let go, almost drowning her before she had loped off a portion of her hair.

A shudder of disgust rippled through her body when her fingers encountered a section of her hair crusted in blood causing her to cast the hair aside and clutch her knees tightly as she fought back the urge to vomit. Darkness crept across the room as the sun disappeared. What a perfect way to end her first conscious day in hell.


End file.
